eternalgloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabaor
A recently discovered ruined mega-city that specialised in welding, Tabaor was found buried completely in a desert so it is thought that the city was wiped out by a collosal sandstorm. However a sandstorm powerful enough to bury a complete city has never been recorded so there is some argument over how it happened. The entire city was excavated in the interest of finding Oricalcum but none has yet been found although work is still being done. Damage to buildings suggests the city was attacked before it met it's end. Gradually less and less visit the city in search of the prized metal, especially since it became infested Desert Stalkers, meaning only those strong enough to take them on could go there. The city was discovered by a human named Inheim Stalmer who has since gone missing. The humans say he became obsessed with the city and finding his precious metal and in the end was eliminated by a pack of Desert Stalkers. Although the anticipated metal was not found, there are still many resources in the city. In the game you may visit Tabaor and take quests to look for Inheim Stalmer and investigate the sudden abundance of Desert Stalkers. Tabaor will be an optional group of quests availiable from an architect after you have finished the main missions in Syrindorf. The architect will tell you that his grand father was Inheim Stalmer and will explain how he looked for the metal Oricalcum. He then begins to grieve for him and will send you on a well paid mission to find him. It is not essential to the storyline but will give valuable experience to the player and sort of follows on in difficulty in levels of enemies from Syrindof. In the end you will not find his grandfather but the first group of 10 or more Desert Stalkers you kill will drop a journal and pocketwatch belonging to Inheim Stalmer. Desert Stalkers are found in larger groups deeper in the city or in places with less light e.g. hiding in ruined buildings. As far as that quest is concerned, your time here is up and the man will reluctantly pay you the money. However there are some people in Tabaor. Most are keen architects or training warriors from the warrior's guild trying to hone their skills at hearing the almost silent movement of the Desert Stalkers. Some of these people will offer you more quests to complete. There is also one shop here that sells excellent warrior items and architectural gear to fit it's narrow range of customers. Some people say that there is only one Oricalcum items left today and that is The Sandstorm a legendary weapon forged by the game's gods that surpassed even the craft skill of even the people of Tabaor. However even if this were true the Desert Stalkers would have already taken it. It is possible to get this weapon late on in the game. The only way to get it is to have a level of at least 50 and again talk to Inheim Stalmer's grandson. He will tell you the myth of the greatest of the Desert Stalkers, The Desert Emperor. Being told this will unlock a hole in the center of Tabaor. People will tell you about it but also how they dare not go in because of fear of Desert Stalkers. If you choose to go in you will have to right your way through a tunnel of these fiends until meeting the The Desert Emperor. He is obviously much more powerful than the others but he is not as strong as some of the other major bosses in the game. This is countered by his ability to suddenly heal himself by sacrificing Desert Stalkers around him. He also spawns Desert Stalkers so aswell as the ability to sacrifice them you will be bombarded with their attacks. It will be much easier if you are a mage but clearly the sword will not help. Completing this as a warrior will bring endless respect from the warrior's guild.